


Three times Kirk Langstrom tried to repay, and one time he did.

by Meodu



Category: Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015)
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 16:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meodu/pseuds/Meodu
Summary: 關於十年之前、十年之間、十年之後的故事。





	1. 第一次

**Author's Note:**

> 這個系列的時間線：第一次→第二次→第三次→特效藥→最後一次→戀家者。  
> 實體書《Treasure/珍寶》另外收錄不公開內容：〈戀家者〉。  
> *已公開的內容皆為初稿版本，本子實際內文每一篇皆有修訂。
> 
> 2018.04.10更新：實體書完售感謝！

Kirk蜷曲著蹲坐在沙發上，身上套著乾淨的衣物，全身上下乾淨清爽。擺脫那些用汙水洗澡、蓬頭垢面的日子已經過去二個多月了。自從在高潭的碼頭被那個天外來客撿走，已經二個多月了。

起初，Kirk還會時不時陷入瘋狂的失控狀態。混亂的神智讓他喪失了對時間和空間的準確感知，但他還是隱約知曉，自己被帶著轉移過不只一個地方──那個人居然沒有丟下他。不，他一開始就不該有理由會想要帶走他。所以，為什麼？為什麼要把他這樣的怪物帶走之後還留在身邊？那個人到底想從他這裡得到什麼呢？

──他已經一無所有。

然而，小心翼翼地謹慎觀察了一陣子的Kirk意識到，這個在半夜把嘴裡咬著死老鼠的他像撿流浪貓那樣撿走的男人大概真的對他無欲無求。Kirk最初害怕自己再一次被利用，或者更糟，被脅迫。但最終看來，是他自抬身價了──憑這個男人一身上天入地的本事，他自己就能做到任何他想做的、得到任何他想要的，相較之下，Kirk覺得自己滯留在對方身邊的這段日子以來根本就是個累贅。所以，到底是為什麼呢？一時興起這個理由實在是太沒有說服力了。就算起初是出於對吸血怪物的好奇而想要把他留在身邊觀察好了，二個多月過去了，那個人也該感到無趣了啊。畢竟，對方怎麼看都不像自己這種會興致勃勃地觀察白老鼠大半年仍不懈怠的類型──不，他才沒有被興致勃勃地觀察。沒有！

想替那個人做點什麼。懷抱著被收容的感激和擅自誤會對方的愧疚，Kirk惴惴不安地想著。但是，自己能替那個人做些什麼呢？

Kirk有些猶豫地在廚房門口徘徊，變異之後他就再也沒有親自下廚了，但他在這臨時的居所晃了一遭，思前想後，好像也沒別的事可做。下定決心的吸血鬼伸手打開冰箱──

當場愣住了。

盡忠職守的冰箱散發著陣陣涼氣。

｢嘿、原來你在這啊！｣男人帶有墨西哥腔調的英語在他身後響起，｢找吃的？｣

Kirk愣愣地轉過身，冰箱門在他身後緩緩地自動關上，發出輕輕的聲響。

｢呃。｣

｢正好！我常去的那家捲餅店今天買二送一，我平常都一次點兩份，正愁吃不消呢──交給你啦！｣男人一邊說一邊從抱著的紙袋裡掏了掏，順勢就把手裡的東西往Kirk扔了過去。

用白色防油紙袋包裝著的墨西哥捲餅在空中劃出拋物線，正中吸血鬼的懷抱。

｢……噢……呃、謝謝……｣

｢De nada.｣男人滿不在意地逕自走向客廳，準備享用他的雙份捲餅。

｢──幫我拿瓶啤酒過來，mi amigo!｣男人坐在客廳沙發上高聲喊道。

｢……｣Kirk順從地打開了冰箱，默默地抓出兩瓶啤酒，帶上被硬塞來的食物，慢慢地走向客廳。

冰箱門再次在他身後緩緩地自動關上，發出輕輕的聲響。

要再過一段時間以後，男人才會知道，吸血鬼變異了的消化系統其實已經不太適合食用固體的食物。然後，他會找到更適當的方式餵養他的蝙蝠。

而Kirk Langstrom則是已經先痛心疾首地發現，在存到足夠的買菜錢之前，他想要親自下廚聊表心意的計畫算是無限期延遲了。老天，那是一個除了啤酒和墨西哥辣椒罐頭以外空無一物的冰箱。太失策了。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De nada. = You are welcome.  
> mi amigo = my friend


	2. 第二次

那是正義聯盟成立一段時間，團隊的內部磨合（幾乎沒遇到什麼麻煩）和外部紛擾（麻煩得要死）達到了某個所有人都心照不宣的平衡（勉強說是平衡吧），一切才正要漸漸上軌道的時候。 

正義聯盟的非人二人組發現他們唯一的人類同伴最近的行跡有些怪異：總是一不留神就不見蹤影，或者推辭一些團隊任務。儘管那些小任務確實不需要擅長技術而非格鬥的科學家親自上陣，但依然，這種刻意的疏離引起了另外兩人的注意。

終於，在一次例行的三人會議告一段落之後，外星人和半神聯手揪住了又一次打算偷偷摸摸溜走的吸血鬼。

｢……我想去倒杯水。｣Kirk對著擋住他去路的女神解釋道。女神的右手不知為何擺在了腰間的劍柄上，讓Kirk莫名地提高了警覺。

｢這種事讓Hernan代勞就行了。｣女神邊說邊偏過頭。 

下一秒，裝了七分滿的水杯就碰上了Kirk的鼻頭。 

……噢，超級速度，當然了。 

他只得接過水杯，在兩雙眼睛的注視之下乖乖地喝了一口水。 

｢呃……我以為這次的會議已經差不多了，還有漏掉什麽事嗎？｣ 

｢沒。｣氪星人雙手抱胸。 

｢但你這麼急著上哪去呢？親愛的Kirk。｣女神微笑著接話。 

｢呃。｣好吧。看來還是被發現了。 

他這下是真的需要一大杯水來壓壓驚了。或者，能來一小杯酒壯壯膽更好。但他可不敢再勞駕某人的超級速度了，尤其那個人正目不轉睛地盯著自己看啊！ 

吸血鬼認命地嘆氣，吞吞吐吐地全盤托出。 

｢所以，你這陣子鬼鬼祟祟、躲躲閃閃的，就是想給我跟Bekka製造機會？｣氪星人瞇著眼、語調低沉地總結。他下意識地飄了起來。 

枉費他這段日子還對這隻蝙蝠各種奇怪的反應多留了心，擔心對方是不是有什麼難以啟齒的煩惱、或是遇上了什麼棘手的難題，還打算要找機會促膝長談一番──結果居然是這個原因嗎？這傢伙打算湊合他跟Bekka？！ 

他盯著變異科學家的小腦袋，像是想要用透視眼看清楚對方的腦迴路運作方式──當然，即便是在黃太陽加持之下開了各種外掛的氪星人，也始終學不會讀心。 

｢噢，Kirk。｣女神寵溺地微笑，｢無論我跟Hernan之間發生過什麼，那都已經結束了──或者應該說，從來就沒有真正開始過。｣ 

｢可是，我、我看你們兩個挺、挺好的，我以為──｣ 

吸血鬼才解釋到一半就被女神打斷。 

｢噢，Kirk。｣女神再次輕嘆，笑著搖頭，｢那不過是一時的消遣，我們沒有承諾過對方任何事。總之，不是你以為的那樣。這件事就別放在心上了，嗯？｣ 

｢可、可是──｣ 

女神微笑著在吸血怪物光潔的額頭上落下親吻，再順手揉亂了吸血鬼向來梳理整齊的細軟黑髮，拍了拍因為這個突如其來的吻而愣住的大男孩的肩膀之後，就若無其事地走遠了。 

｢──真的沒關係嗎？｣Kirk略帶茫然地轉頭看向另一位當事人，｢我、我真的可以幫忙！當年Will跟Tina的事情我也是有出點力的……｣儘管對Tina懷抱著一絲無望的情愫，他還是幫Will做了幾次球，成功把兩位好友送作堆。 

超人雙足落地，表情複雜地看著他。 

｢Her...Hernan？｣ 

氪星人一語不發，掉頭就走，只留給困惑的吸血鬼一個俐落的黑色背影。 

……呃？ 

生氣了？那個皺著眉頭欲言又止的表情絶對是生氣了吧？但是，為什麼？ 

原本以為總算能幫上忙了，結果他這次又落得什麼都還沒開始做就又搞砸了嗎？Kirk落寞地自我檢討，站在原地想了半天，還是沒想明白這整件事情到底是哪裡出了差錯。


	3. 第三次

蝙蝠俠在昔日同窗的研究室電腦檔案裡發現了那個為了對抗正義聯盟而研擬的｢公平競爭計畫｣。確切地說，是針對「超人」的謀殺手冊。表面上與正義聯盟維持合作關係，卻在暗地裡召集人馬籌畫這種事情嗎？卑劣。看樣子，不管是黑幫之子還是政府當局都是天下烏鴉一般黑啊。

Kirk原本想要獨自解決，在事態越演越烈之前阻止這一切，不讓Will他們掌握傷害Hernan的技術，也不讓Hernan再一次對人類大失所望。畢竟，知道自己與眾不同、不被接納是一回事，真正被人類處心積慮對抗、集結共謀消滅是另外一回事。他經歷過那樣難堪的處境，深刻地明白那種孤立無援、被驅逐、被迫害的辛酸。況且，以Hernan那樣一個自視甚高的人，在他已經做出妥協、放低姿態與政府當局對話的情況之下，還得面對這場陰謀，實在太不堪了。氪星人驕傲的自尊會被這個計畫背後隱藏的強烈惡意給徹底踐踏。比起肉體上的傷害，精神上的打擊才更讓人難受。身為有著十年交情、多次出生入死的夥伴，Kirk比誰都明白Hernan強悍的外表之下擁有一顆多麼溫柔的心，而這顆柔軟的心並非刀槍不入。Hernan Guerra做為超人挺身而出幫助人類、致力於保護這個世界，他不該被如此對待。Kirk不會讓他的朋友經歷他曾經遭受的痛苦。

然而，他還是失敗了。他沒能保護一屋子的昔日同窗、頂尖科學家，還得依靠盟友的拔刀相助才能在千鈞一髮之際保住性命，這全都怪他自己錯估了情勢。而他也不得不向盟友們坦白「公平競爭計畫」的內容。儘管Hernan對此沒有什麼明顯的反應，但從那緊鎖的眉頭和黯淡的神色看來，氪星人還是不可避免地對此感受到了打擊吧。

只是，Kirk萬萬沒想到，他錯判的遠不止如此。

這一次，他不僅什麼忙都幫不上，甚至還大意地引狼入室。Will利用了他們昔日的情誼，不擇手段取得潛入正義大廈的機會，只為得到氪星的飛船，進而掌握控制全人類的力量。該死，當初這艘氪星飛船的訊息就是由他透露給Will，才讓對方有機可乘。他的舊友重傷他的救命恩人並且妄圖危害世界，就在他眼皮子底下發生的事情，他事先卻毫無所覺、事後也無力挽回。Kirk Langstrom再一次意識到自己從來就是一個累贅，無論是對正義聯盟或是對Hernan個人而言都是多餘的包袱。

十年足夠了，Kirk告訴自己。在他遭逢最茫然無措、最痛苦難耐的人生低潮時，是Hernan對他伸出了手、給了他重生的機會，讓他能夠在經歷罹患癌症性命垂危、實驗失敗導致基因變異、識人不清被有心人欺騙利用、最終流落街頭被警方緝捕等等一次又一次的沉重打擊之後，還能夠重新振作，擁有一方安身的立足之地，漸漸地找回做為一個人最基本的尊嚴。他能有今天的成就全都仰賴Hernan一直以來給予他的支持和幫助，而現在，他已經能夠適應變異後的狀態，就算獨自一人也能繼續生活，實在不應該再厚著臉皮賴著不走了──否則，誰知道他下一次又會給對方添什麼麻煩呢？這一次的教訓足夠了。他已經害Hernan失去了最珍貴的母星飛船，絕對不能再因為自己的失誤而連累對方。

只是，或許，在告別之前，他還能做最後一次努力，嘗試去報答那份救命之恩。那個人不僅僅拯救了他的性命，而是拯救了他的人生，這份恩情銘心刻骨，他將永遠心懷感激。至少，最後的最後，一定要把這份心意好好地傳達出去。

他暗自下定了決心。

大戰之後，Kirk回到位於高潭市郊區的實驗室，廢寢忘食地籌備這份最後的禮物。他是如此全情投入，以至於他居然是在體力不支、應聲倒地的時候才察覺自己的體溫異常高熱。全身無力、動彈不得，變異的科學家只能盡量把自己縮進白袍，等待蝙蝠的自我恢復能力發揮作用。吸血鬼在氪星人從天而降時，滿腦子想著的都還是那個只差最終實測階段便能夠大功告成的心血結晶。

「Hernan，你明天來一趟我的『洞穴』好嗎？我……有東西要給你。」病癒的科學家開口道，努力克制自己平板的聲線，避免顯露任何一絲顫抖。

「為什麼不乾脆讓我現在跟你一起過去呢？」氪星人微笑著提議。

看著對方嘴角的弧度，Kirk突然想起那個帶有苦澀藥味和腥甜血腥的親吻──呃，其實並不能稱得上是個吻吧？那大概只是他的朋友為了確保他乖乖吃藥所耍的小手段。氪星人的惡趣味。他會連這些惡作劇一起懷念。

「……也好。」蝙蝠俠低聲回應。

謝謝你，以及再見了，我的朋友。Kirk Langstrom在心裡暗自補充。


	4. 最後一次

不同於之前在意識不清的狀況下被Hernan抱著離開，這一次Kirk堅持要自己飛回高潭市。

「為什麼不讓我帶著你一起過去呢？這樣速度比較快。」超人提議道，一邊說一邊向蝙蝠俠張開雙臂，只差沒就這樣直接走過去把人抱在懷裡啟程。

「不。」蝙蝠俠隔著護目鏡給了搭檔一個白眼。他們明明說好了不會再拿他飛得比較慢的這件事情調侃他！

「Kirk。」Hernan壓低了聲線，臉上的表情多了幾分嚴肅，「你的病才剛好。」

「我的病已經好了。」用基因變異開外掛的吸血鬼迅速地回嘴。他不知怎麼地又想起了那個「不能算是吻的吻」，下意識地移開了視線，「總之，我自己能飛！」

「……好吧。」Hernan見狀也不再堅持。

蝙蝠俠從大廈頂樓跳下、張開蝠翼；超人隨即也騰空而起，來到搭檔身邊，配合著對方滑翔的速度朝高潭市飛行而去。

※

抵達實驗室之後，Kirk直接去了擺放實驗器材的房間，因為那個要交給Hernan的東西還需要做一些最後的調整和確認。他還不忘交代搭擋先在外面待著、不准跟著他一起進去。Hernan聳了聳肩，從善如流地獨自晃去客廳等待。

說起Kirk這座實驗室的客廳，它幾乎算得上是由Hernan一手打造的空間。原本Kirk只是在這裡簡單地擺放了一座半舊的沙發椅和一張勉強堪用的矮桌而已，現在這裡卻擺放著一整組造型設計簡單大方的實木家具（三張鋪著軟墊的舒適座椅、一張長桌和一個小矮桌）。地上鋪著一大張做工精緻的手工地毯，米黃色的底襯綴以繁複的植物圖騰再配上寶藍色的滾邊花紋，這個顯眼的裝飾給這間單調的客廳增添了幾分明亮的色彩，大氣又美觀。這種樸實卻又帶有幾分華麗氣息的擺設風格顯然不符合Kirk Langstorm的作風，比起美觀，這位成天埋首實驗室的科學家通常只在乎物品的實用價值，根本不會在意這些裝飾用的細節。那麼，這些家具從何而來？這全都是拜Hernan所賜。因為他實在是看不慣原先那個堪稱家徒四壁的簡陋配置，才硬是替Kirk張羅了這一切。就連客廳角落擺放著的五斗櫃和酒櫃也都是Hernan和Bekka特意添購的，主要是為了不讓Kirk每每因為無法拿出像樣的東西招待他們的臨時造訪而感到不自在，他們就乾脆自己佔了個地方擺放一些簡單的私人物品、方便取用，讓Kirk不用再為此感到困擾。對他們三個人而言，雖然很少使用，但這個客廳確實就是正義聯盟的第二交誼廳。

Hernan走到酒櫃前，隨意地挑了一支紅酒、抓過一對高腳杯，回到沙發區挑了他習慣坐的那個位置，給自己和Kirk各倒上一杯紅酒，像往常一樣優哉游哉地等著他的朋友從實驗室忙完之後前來與他一同品嘗佳釀。

突然之間，客廳的燈毫無預警地熄滅了，只剩從窗口灑落的月光勉強照亮室內的一角。Hernan立刻就提高了警覺，正想開啟超級視力仔細掃描一番，就聽見了Kirk的心跳聲正在逐漸靠近──比平常略高頻率的心律讓Hernan不自主地皺起眉頭──沒有聽到腳步聲，Hernan猜想Kirk大概是用飄移的方式進行移動，然後是門把轉動的聲響，頂著一頭黑髮的吸血鬼從門後現身。

「你還好嗎？發生什麼事了？怎麼突然──」Hernan把Kirk從頭到腳掃視了一輪，確定對方沒有大礙。那雙藍色的眼睛因為光線不足而稍稍瞇起，目光看來格外銳利。

然而，懷裡捧著一個發光物體的吸血蝙蝠只是朝著面容糾結的氪星人露出一個拘謹的微笑。

「……驚喜？」Kirk有些不確定的開口。

Hernan愣了愣，偏過頭，顯然在等待一個更詳細的解釋。

「這個，就是我要給你的東西……使用了特殊的礦物製作，所以能在黑暗中發出光芒……」Kirk一邊說一邊飄移著來到Hernan身邊，把懷中的物品謹慎地放置在客廳中央的長桌上。

「所以你才會突然把燈給關了？」Hernan插話問道，他同時觀察著Kirk的心律和表情，注意到對方把護目鏡摘了下來。

「對啊……」Kirk不明所以地眨眨眼，然後才恍然大悟：「噢、抱歉，剛才嚇到你了嗎？」

超人聳了聳肩，讓搭檔繼續剛才被打斷的話題。

「這個是……呃。你可以把它當作是一顆『雪景球』，至少我覺得它們在概念上是相通的……大概吧。」Kirk依然有些莫名的侷促不安。

而現在超人終於可以確定蝙蝠俠異常的心律大概只是出於緊張而不是別的什麼突發狀況，為此他也總算能夠放鬆下來，分神打量起眼前這個所謂的「雪景球」。Hernan漫不經心地瞥了一眼那個發著微光的工藝品。下一秒，氪星人瞪大了眼。

「這是──！」

水晶球裡展示著已經失落了的異星文明。Hernan蹲下身來，以近得幾乎要把整張臉都黏上去的距離去仔細地觀察這份精緻的禮物。

Kirk贈與Hernan一顆「氪星雪景球」，以剔透的水晶作為基底，綴以細緻的雕花，在繁複的花紋裡更是別出心裁地鑲進以氪星文寫就的祝福字句。強化玻璃製作成的保護罩包裹著曾經高度發展的氪星文明，林立的雄偉建築、井然的街道和許多地球上未曾見聞的器物，那是氪星首都市景的完美重現，一草一木都栩栩如生、巧奪天工。

「我整理了氪星資料庫裡的影像檔案，用圖像和影像建構出首都的虛擬立體模型，最後再使用奈米機器人雕琢出最後的成品……」跨領域充當立體顯像模型師的硬底子科學家略顯不安地解釋道，「呃、當然，這個模型跟實景比起來還是差得遠了……其實，我原本也想過用虛擬實境的方式呈現就好了，但後來想想，畢竟是要送禮，還是想要做出一些能夠讓你實際拿在手上的東西……」

Hernan象徵性地點點頭，實際上卻幾乎沒能聽進對方的話語，他像被釘在原地那樣目不轉睛地盯著眼前散發著淡藍色光芒的母星首都模型，無暇他顧。

Kirk見狀，微笑著嘆了口氣。太好了，從這個反應看起來，Hernan應該還算喜歡這份禮物……

「真的很謝謝你一直以來的照顧，Hernan。」蝙蝠俠話鋒一轉，深吸了口氣後繼續說道：「從你在港口把嘴裡咬著死老鼠的我撿回家……」

聽到關鍵字的超人條件反射地挑了挑眉──聖母在上啊，那隻該死的老鼠簡直陰魂不散──但他選擇不去打斷他的搭檔。這個小蝙蝠今晚不知道為什麼比平常還要緊張，心跳到現在都還是處在一個相對高的頻率，超人認為還是先靜觀其變就好，看看這隻小蝙蝠到底打算做什麼。於是，氪星人就繼續佯裝自己正在全情投入於欣賞實體化的母星遺跡。

「你幫助我躲避警察的追捕、提供我安全的庇護所，照顧我、陪伴我，在我最走投無路的時候帶給了我新的希望，讓我能夠重新振作起來，學會用這個變異成怪物的身體繼續好好地生活。真的很謝謝你，Hernan。」Kirk鼓足了勇氣，一股腦地把一直以來放在心上的話語都說了出口，他知道Hernan都懂，也感謝對方體貼地給了他一個能夠把這些話都好好地說出口的機會。

「Will引起的事件過後我想了很多。真的很抱歉，都是我的疏忽，才害得你不得不犧牲那艘珍貴的飛船……我總是這樣，一直在給你添麻煩……過去十年以來，我已經受到你和聯盟夠多的照顧了。但是，我不僅時常在戰鬥中幫不上什麼忙、這一次更是離譜到引狼入室……我知道我不該再這樣繼續下去了。絕對不可以再有下一次了。」

「──什麼意思？」察覺這場對話的走向越來越怪異了的Hernan忍不住問道，但Kirk並沒有被此打斷，而是自顧自地繼續說了下去。

「關於你的飛船，我知道它對你而言意義非凡。對於這件事，我真的非常、非常抱歉！但我保證那最後一次了，我以後絕對不會再連累你了！Hernan、不，超人，我……」Kirk緊張得有些語無倫次，於是他又暫停下來，做了一個深呼吸。

「Kirk？你今天到底怎麼了？」聽到這裡，氪星人終於將視線從那座精巧的雪景球移開，轉過身注視著為了他精心準備了這份大禮的朋友。

但蝙蝠俠再一次無視了超人的提問。

「我決定了，關於這次的事件，蝙蝠俠會退出正義聯盟，以示負責。我知道這件事情對聯盟未來的發展多少會有所影響，所以先在這裡私下跟你說，之後我會再找適合的時間向政府以及社會大眾公開這件事，盡量避免引發不必要的風波。」

總算把離職申請說出口的蝙蝠俠像是終於鬆了一口氣，原本僵硬的身體也放鬆了幾分，卻沒有意識到，另一個人正因為這番發言而收緊了拳頭。

「真的很謝謝你一直以來的照顧，超人。」就，到此為止了吧。

一瞬間，全世界都安靜了下來。

經過了如同三個世紀一般漫長的三秒鐘之後，超人才找回了控制自己聲帶的能力，艱澀地開口。

「……你剛才說了什麼？」Hernan依然維持著蹲跪的姿勢，側著身體、仰著頭對著Kirk啞聲問道。

Kirk眨了眨那雙紅色的眼睛，以為對方是因為剛才看模型看得太認真了以致於沒有聽清楚自己的肺腑之言，於是他順從地把剛才那一大段自白的重點複述了一遍：「我剛才說，謝謝你一直以來的照顧。還有，我很抱歉Will的事件毀掉了你的飛船，但是請放心，我以後不會再給你和聯盟添麻煩了。我保證，再也不會了，因為我打算退出正義聯──」

啪──！！！

超人一掌把實木長桌拍成了兩半。原本擺放在桌上的紅酒瓶和酒杯散落一地，把地毯染出一片片不規則的深紅色塊。那張做工精美的手工地毯遭受魚池之殃，大概只能就此宣告報廢了。而多虧了蝙蝠俠眼明手快，才在那座氪星模型墜地之前順利保住了它──儘管使用了特殊的堅固材質打造，但眼睜睜看著自己一手設計的精緻工藝品就這樣摔在地上，作為創作者的Kirk終究於心不忍──蝙蝠俠把氪星的首都緊緊地護在懷裡。

「Hernan！你發什麼神經？！」Kirk驚訝地瞪著那雙血紅色的眼睛，錯愕地質問。

「──你才發什麼神經？！」Hernan站起身來，怒不可遏地回嗆！

「你說你打算退出正義聯盟？你居然敢跟我說你想要退出正義聯盟？！你到底在想什麼？！！」超人面目猙獰，彷彿蝙蝠俠剛才發表要退出正義聯盟的宣言其實是什麼喪心病狂的瘋子揚言要用核彈轟炸大都會，而Valentina一家人正被綁在核彈頭上等待著生命的倒數計時。

「我……我只是不想再給你和聯盟添麻煩！」Kirk反駁道。

「只要蝙蝠俠退出聯盟，就不會再有人妄想透過我來傷害整個團隊！！」科學家嘗試據理力爭。

「這根本不構成正當的理由！你完全不需要──」Hernan又一次吼了回去。

「冷靜一點，超人！先聽我把話說完！」Kirk也忍不住提高了音量。

儘管Hernan一點要讓他繼續解釋的意思也沒有，Kirk還是咬著牙、搶在對方開口之前繼續說了下去：「我以後還是會待在高潭，如果聯盟有任何需要我支援的任務我也絕對會盡力幫忙。或者，等Bekka回來之後，我們三個人也還是可以偶爾抽空出來聚一聚。我保證，無論如何，我們以後也還會是朋友，這一點就算是我退出聯盟也不──」

「天殺的、我不准你再提到『退出』這個詞！」超人惡狠狠地發出警告，那雙海藍色的眼睛泛出紅光。

蝙蝠俠見狀下意識地繃緊神經，抱緊了懷中的物品。幽藍的微光映照出他戒備的神色。

二人無聲對峙了半晌。

「所以，這到底算什麼？」怒火滔天的氪星人終究是率先沉不住氣。

「什麼？」Kirk不明所以，反問道。

「你送給我那個東西，只是想當作餞別的禮物？」超人瞇著眼睛瞪視著蝙蝠俠懷裡的那個玻璃罩。

「Hernan……」

「我不接受。」Hernan閉上了眼睛，做了好幾次的深呼吸。待他再次睜開雙眼，原本滿溢著的危險紅光已經完全褪去，只留下一片深沉陰鬱的墨藍色。

「那種東西──」氪星人一邊說一邊走近他的搭檔，伸出手來作勢要搶奪對方懷裡護著的珍貴禮物，「我不稀罕。」

「Hernan、你想做什麼？……你冷靜一點、住手！」Kirk蜷縮著，用盡全力保護懷中的物品不要被此刻怒火攻心、氣急敗壞的氪星人搶奪過去。

「放手！」超人暴怒地喝令。

「不要！」吸血蝙蝠死死地抱著玻璃罩不放手，「……你到底怎麼回事、不要鬧了！Hernan！」

「你才不要鬧了！」氪星人被對方的頑強抵抗惹得更加心煩意亂，幾乎口不擇言地吼道：「你居然妄想用一個見鬼的模型就打發我？！我說了『我不接受』，絕不！休想我會允許你就這樣退出聯盟！──該死的、你說『不想給我添麻煩』是什麼意思？我什麼時候說過你給我惹麻煩了！飛船那筆帳就算要算也是算在那個該死的Will Magnus的頭上，是那個混帳東西處心積慮利用了你、那個人渣該死的膽敢傷害你！而你居然還敢告訴我那都是你的錯？那根本就不是你的錯、你這個傻瓜！」

Kirk露出一個自嘲的苦笑，神情黯淡地說道：「就算Will別有用心，但那也是我自己讓別人有機可乘。Hernan，這不是我一時衝動下的決定，我是真的覺得自己不應該再繼續待在──」

「住口！」超人再一次高聲怒吼。

見Kirk無論如何都不肯鬆手，Hernan索性放棄搶奪那個現在看來讓他感到無比礙眼的鬼東西，反而雙臂一張、一個跨步就把對方整個人圈進自己的懷抱。他在搭檔的耳邊厲聲警告：「給我聽清楚了，我不准你離開。不准離開正義大廈、不准離開正義聯盟，不准離開我！你知不知道一旦你退出聯盟，外頭有多少人會來找你尋仇？別的不說，華勒那幫人說不定會第一個搶著要把你抓去做生物實驗！你不是不知道有多少人覬覦你在變異之後幾乎停止老化的基因鏈！」話說到這裡，超人不由自主地加重了幾分環抱的力度。

「Hernan……」蝙蝠俠在超人的懷抱裡不安地扭動著，他不是沒有想過這些後續效應，但顯然他的朋友遠比他自己還要更加在意這整件事情的嚴重性。

「而我敢向你保證，這絕對會直接導致正義聯盟向美國政府全面開戰！我會把Bekka從宇宙的角落找回來，或者我一個人單幹，我不在乎，如果要我認真起來，人類的軍隊根本不堪一擊。總之，只要任何人膽敢對你出手，我會讓正義聯盟和美國政府甚至整個人類世界決裂！你真的打算要走到那一步？那才叫給聯盟找麻煩。所以，不要再說什麼打算退出聯盟這種鬼話。」

「別、別開玩笑了，你不能因為這樣就──」超人的這番宣言讓蝙蝠俠大感意外，他根本不敢想像正義聯盟再一次與政府正面交鋒的會是怎樣的情況。而且，這一次Hernan很有可能不會像上一次那樣對人類手下留情，這個假設更是讓Kirk感到一陣頭皮發麻。

「我沒有在開玩笑。我很認真，而且我說到做到。」

二個人就這樣維持著擁抱的姿勢──單方面的強制擁抱──在只有微弱月光充當光源的昏暗客廳裡保持沉默。

Kirk盯著從窗口透進的月光，回顧著剛才那一場劇烈的爭執以及此刻他自己正被Hernan緊緊地抱在懷裡的事實，他覺得自己似乎不小心漏掉了又或者說幾乎抓住了某個關鍵的訊息。片刻之後，他眨了眨眼，在搭檔的懷抱裡輕輕地嘆了口氣，騰出一隻手，拍撫著氪星人寬厚結實的肩背。

感覺到身後的觸碰，Hernan忍不住埋首在搭檔的頸間蹭了蹭，啞聲低喃：「……我不能失去你。」

Kirk拍撫的動作停頓了一瞬，然後又重新將掌心安放在對方身上。二個人又沉默了片刻，Hernan才總算是鬆開了雙臂、稍稍拉開二人之間的距離。Kirk的手掌順著Hernan退後的動作自然而然地向下滑落、搭在對方的後腰間，他猶豫了一下，最終沒有把手收回。而Hernan捧起了他的臉，然後又湊向前來，直到他們額頭相抵、氣息相交。氪星人閉著眼，低聲重複道：「我不能失去你。」

「我可以好幾個月才去見一次Valentina一家人，我可以在Bekka離開的時候送上祝福，但是我不能失去你。Kirk，你明白嗎？我不能失去你。」

……噢、好吧。

Kirk眨了眨眼，分神想道：他大概總算是抓住了那個關鍵的訊息。

「我知道了。」他輕聲說道。

Hernan退了開來，依然捧著他的臉，直視他的眼睛，沉聲問道：「你真的明白了嗎？」

「你在乎我。」Kirk順從地回答。

「在我生命裡所有重要的人當中，我最在乎的就是你。」Hernan補充道。

好吧、好吧，把話說到這個份上也算得上是夠明白的了。

「……你愛我？」

「是的。我愛你。」

「Hernan，你要想清楚。你確定你要在你的母星的首都之上說你愛上一個吸血鬼？氪星的神明會為此崩潰的。我記得你被送來地球的首要任務就是為了族群的繁衍，而我不僅是個基因變異的怪物，我還是個無法生育的生理男性。」Kirk半玩笑半認真地說道。

「聖母在上，讓拉奧見鬼去吧。你在跟我討論一個只要按壓指紋就能產生後代的種族，而你覺得我會有繁衍後代的困擾？」這種大逆不道的發言還真頗有幾分那個軍事狂人的影子。

「……見鬼的，你有一大把的紅粉知己、你幾乎砸了我的客廳、你還差點毀了我花了整整半個月廢寢忘打造的心血結晶，然後你說你愛我。」

「我愛你。就算我之前從未說出口，但難道你從來就沒有過一絲一毫的懷疑？看在Valentina的份上啊，我可是把你留在身邊看守了整整十年！你不知道我被她和Bekka輪番調侃了多久！連他們都看得出來，我愛你。」

「看在Valentina的份上啊，Hernan，停下。」居然連Valentina和Bekka都有份？！

「你知道她會站在我這邊的，Kirk。我愛你。」

「……就，停止說那句話。拜託。」

Kirk看起來似乎想要找個洞把自己藏起來，嗯，他幾乎想要立刻逃回他的地底實驗室。至於Hernan，雖然他一開始只是打算鬧一鬧Kirk，但不可否認，他多少也有點期待可以得到回應。況且，他都告白了，當然要趁這個機會確定彼此的關係，省得夜長夢多──當年Kirk曾經打算幫他和Bekka牽線的這件事情Hernan記憶猶新，而他絕對不想要再經歷第二次了。看在Valentina的份上，他今天不搞定Kirk，之後這件事如果被姊姊知道了，不知道他又要被笑話成什麼樣子！於是，Hernan只好再接再厲……

「我愛你。」

「Hernan、夠了！」

「我真的好愛你。」

「天啊、算我怕了你了……」

「嗯哼，我愛你。」

「……好吧、好吧……我、我也……愛……」不行，他果然還是說不出口，這真的太令人難為情了，「……呃、大概？唔！」

這一次，Kirk再也不能假裝這是什麼「不能算是吻的吻」了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 10th anniversary!


	5. A Miracle Drug

雪白的世界。這波入冬以來最強的冷氣團，挾帶著幾十年罕見的極地寒流，讓前陣子還抱怨暖冬的北半球人類全都凍得噤了聲。縱使是享有明日之城美名的大都會也難逃超級寒流的魔掌，一夜之間降下的白雪都積了三英寸不只。

儘管向來更偏好美國南部乾燥炎熱的氣候，擁有黃太陽加持的氪星人也不會把區區寒流放在眼裡，但他的朋友就沒有這種好運了。唉。Hernan瞥了一眼聯盟大廈之外一片白茫的街景，無聲地嘆了口氣，用熱視線把碗中的深褐色液體再加熱了一遍。

蝙蝠俠病倒了。或者說，Kirk Langstrom病倒了更貼切些。畢竟，Hernan有些無奈地想，高潭市的守護者可是拒絕承認自己掛病號這回事呢。

在Magnus的事件落幕之後，Kirk又回到了他在高潭的實驗室閉門造車去了（Hernan戲稱那裡根本就是Kirk的「蝙蝠洞」）。起初Hernan認為給他這個外表木訥但實際上情感格外纖細的老朋友一些個人空間也好，他相信Kirk在好好沉澱之後能夠重新振作。然而，半個月過去了，這位聯盟唯一也最寶貴的科學家還是一點要回來報到的意思也沒有，於是超人決定親自出馬把人給帶回來──嘿，Lex可是留下了完整的氪星原始資料庫急需解密分析呢，科學技術從來就不是超人擅長的領域（看，他連拐人的正當理由都想好了）。

他的蝙蝠卻病倒了。

當超人帶著胸有成竹的笑容降落在那座偏遠的蝙蝠洞，迎接他的是在實驗室角落縮成一團瑟瑟發抖的白袍。超人立刻就變了臉色，而彼時的蝙蝠俠已經被高燒折騰到神智模糊，勉強辨認出這位不請自來的入侵者有著一張令人安心的熟面孔之後，就在來人的懷裡昏睡過去。這一昏讓氪星人的暴躁指數瞬間又上升了十個百分比。

他的蝙蝠居然病倒了。超人惡狠狠地瞇起了眼，那雙能夠射出致命視線的藍瞳微微泛紅。自從在碼頭把這隻落難的小蝙蝠帶在身邊豢養之後，別說是不定期餵食鮮血，十年以來Kirk就從來沒在Hernan的眼皮子底下打過連續的第二聲噴嚏！而現在，他的科學家居然縮在他的懷裡發高燒？他也不過就放了他半個月的風！簡直不可原諒！！

氪星人脫下自己的風衣裹在科學家的白袍之外，騰空而起，朝大都會飛去。他沒有使用超級速度的唯一理由，是避免懷中的科學家再受風寒。

於是超人成了超級看護。

「好了，mi amigo，該吃藥了。」

科學家的回應是往被子裡又縮了縮，原本在Hernan進門之前他還露出了半顆頭確保能順利呼吸，現在他整個人都包在棉被裡頭了。

「Kirk。」Hernan強硬的語氣裡巧妙地揉進了幾分安撫的意味，「我們討論過了。」

是的，Hernan就是在哄他。做為一個曾經體弱多病的藥罐子，Langstrom博士在以基因變異的扭曲方式得到健康強壯的身體之後──姑且算是健康強壯吧──簡直就像是遲來的青春期，對於食用藥物這件事情開始產生極端的抗拒。他是經常實驗新的血漿沒錯，但那嚴格來說──至少對嗜血的怪物而言──是食物而非藥物。而這種對藥物的牴觸情緒原本也沒什麼問題，變異後反而增強的體能狀況加上遇見Hernan之後提升許多的生活水平，Kirk一直以來就沒生過什麼病，自然也不太有服藥的需求。偶爾因為出任務受傷而吞吞消炎止痛藥什麼也就罷了，這點小小的傷風感冒也要他吃藥？Kirk表示不服。

「才怪！你把我從高潭扛回來之後就把我扔進你房間又擅自命令AI測量我的體溫之後就跑去找感冒藥了還把我鎖在你房間哪裡來的討論？！」棉被團傳來Kirk字句模糊的控訴，但超級聽力可以搞定這個。

還好還好，說起話來還能這麼有邏輯，暫時還不用擔心這個任性的醫學生物科技博士燒壞了自己天才的小腦袋。Hernan暗自腹誹同時也稍稍鬆了口氣。

「大廈的AI根據你的身體狀況評估，在我發現之前你少說已經昏迷了將近一天，而你自己甚至都想不起來你是什麼時候在什麼狀況之下倒下的，況且，回到大廈也過了大半天了，你的體溫還是完全沒有下降的趨勢──」Hernan的語速不自主地變快，早些時候把Kirk安頓好時散去的擔憂此刻又重新凝聚在他的眉頭，「你得吃藥。」

大概是Hernan不似往常淡定的語氣引起了Kirk的注意，掛病號的科學家從棉被裡透出半顆腦袋，那雙變異的紅眼睛觀察著他來自異星的同伴──

「不。我不吃藥。」蝙蝠俠堅稱自己不會被感冒打倒。說真的，比這凶險的狀況多著呢，他哪一次沒有挺過來？他相信只要自己軟磨硬泡拖得夠久，久到磨光了他氪星朋友的耐心，讓他放他一個人待著就行。這向來不會太困難，畢竟超人的各種能力裡可就缺了「超級耐心」這一項，硬要說，反倒是「超級沒耐心」吧。所以，只要他再堅持一會兒……

「好吧。」Hernan嘆了口氣。

欸？真的這麼超級沒耐心？

「你不肯自己吃，那就只好我餵你了。」

……什麼意思？

Kirk還來不及問出口，只見眼前閃過一道模糊的殘影，下一刻來自Hernan的氣息就攻占了他的所有感官。好近。太近了。在Kirk反應過來之前，他已經嚥下了對方嘴裡遞來的一大口味道詭異的藥湯──不對，這個味道？！

「你加了什麼？！」

「¡Madre de Dios!你已經病到連這都嚐不出來了？」Hernan的語氣聽起來認真擔憂的成分遠大於隨興調侃，他也確實身體力行立刻又強行餵下第二口藥湯。

「咳、咳咳！Hernan你……！！！」被用微妙的方式強行灌藥的Kirk一時間陷入了混亂，原本就因高燒而有些迷糊的腦子此刻在究竟要先追究藥物成分還是抗議餵食方式之間搖擺不定。

「對，我就是『加料』了，不然你以為我為什麼要特地把退燒藥熬成一整碗液體才送來給你？」氪星人在科學家耳邊用帶有墨西哥腔調的英語低聲道。

說完，超人將湯碗遞到他朋友的唇邊，意圖相當明顯：要嘛他自動自發把剩下的藥喝完，要嘛他就繼續親自餵他。

蝙蝠俠瞪著紅紅的大眼睛不甘不願地妥協了。

吃飽喝足的蝙蝠俠──字面意義上的吃飽喝足──在超人的超級大床上迷迷糊糊又睡了過去。大量的鮮血會讓飢餓的蝙蝠陷入瘋狂的亢奮，但微量的氪星血液對嗜血的怪物卻有著奇妙的安神作用。Hernan送上的不僅僅是退燒藥、晚餐，更是精心特調的安眠藥，讓他的朋友能夠獲得足夠安適的休養。

超人輕輕順著蝙蝠俠的黑髮，又一次輕聲嘆息。他當然知道蝙蝠俠變異的身體不會輕易被病魔擊倒，但這場病要對抗的該是心魔吧？他的蝙蝠再一次被故友傷透了心（該死的再一次！），才會讓疾病趁虛而入。Hernan情不自禁地在Kirk的額際印上一個純潔的親吻，盯著對方因病而微微泛紅的臉頰，半晌，又低笑著將嘴唇湊近那人的頸側，感覺到Kirk在昏睡中因為他的鬍子的刺激而輕輕地側過頭，他在那跳動的脈搏上啄下一個殷紅中帶著齒印的吻痕。感受著對方異於平常更加快速的血脈搏動，享受著這具身體表現出的強韌生命力。他輕飄著，用最微小的動作把自己擠進早已被蝙蝠的高燒弄熱的被窩，用自己厚實的胸膛貼緊對方嶙峋的後背。

有些話，得清醒的時候說。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 總算是在AO3把神怪系列補全啦！  
> 這個系列的時間線：第一次→第二次→第三次→特效藥→最後一次→戀家者。  
> 實體書《Treasure/珍寶》另外收錄不公開內容：〈戀家者〉。  
> *已公開的內容皆為初稿版本，本子實際內文每一篇皆有修訂。
> 
> 2018.04.10更新：實體書完售感謝！
> 
> 神怪的設定真的很有意思，希望未來能有續集電影或相關的後續計畫。


End file.
